


Farewell Asuka

by deathrayofgay



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, M/M, Mentions Of Gender Dysphoria, Trans Hinata Shouyou, Trans Male Character, also there's tiny kisses and flustered kags at the end, at the beginning he's referred to as she but later on it changes to he, changing pronouns, hinata's birth name is asuka, i spelt shoyo as shoyo in the fic, poor baby shoyo gets his period in the second half
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 22:33:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4979128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathrayofgay/pseuds/deathrayofgay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hinata-san? How come you make Asu-kun wear dresses and pink stuff?”<br/>Hinata-san makes a confused expression at Tobio but answers him anyway, “Because she’s a girl. That’s what girls wear. And you shouldn’t use –kun, you use –chan for girls.”<br/>Tobio shakes his head with a frown, “No, you’re wrong. Asu-kun is a boy, not a girl. He even told me so.”<br/>Hinata-san looks at Asu, who is refusing to look at his mother, “Asuk-,” she restarts, “Asu, what does he mean?”<br/>At the use of the Tobio’s nickname, Asu glances up at his mother before looking down again, “I’m a boy. I don’t like having a girl’s name. I don’t like wearing girls’ clothes. I don’t wanna be a sister or a mommy, I wanna be a brother and a daddy. You can’t complain anyway because then you’ll have a boy and a girl, because you have Natsu now so just let me be a boy okay?”<br/>Hinata-san just stares at Asu for a little while with her mouth hanging open, not knowing what to say."</p><p>The story of saying "farewell" to Hinata Asuka and saying "welcome home" to Hinata Shoyo (feat. periods and kagehina)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Farewell Asuka

**Author's Note:**

> This originally was supposed to uploaded as 2 parts for Kagehina week 2015, following the prompts "move" and "bloom", but I didn't end up getting it done in time.  
> However, today I was trying to procrastinate my English essay and I opened the old Word file and finished it up.  
> So yeah! I hope you enjoy it.  
> (Also it's super unbeta'd and unproof-read; if you spot any errors make sure to leave me a comment and I'll fix it :D)
> 
> Move: Hinata's movement from girlhood to boyhood  
> Bloom: Body changes, gross

Hinata Asuka has always been better friends with Kageyama Tobio than with anyone else. She spent 95% of her time with him, either at her house or his. The two basically grew up together, since their mothers were friends since their high school days. They were the best of friends, and Tobio knew more about Asuka than even her own mother knew. When her mother made her wear dresses or skirts, she complained to Tobio. He hated his best friend being sad, so whenever she went over to Tobio’s house, he would lend her some of his clothes to help her feel more comfortable.

One day, when a 6-year-old Tobio comes over to visit a 7-year-old Asuka, he brings a suspiciously large bag of “toys”, as he tells his mother. However, in truth, he decided to think ahead and bring some of his clothes for Asuka, so that she could feel more comfortable. Tobio runs up the stairs and as fast as he can, barely sparing a greeting to Hinata-san, and running to the door of the room he knows belongs to Asuka, knocking furiously. Asuka opens the door after a few moments and grins as she sees Tobio.

“Tobio! Hi! Come play!”

Tobio bursts into the room and slams the door shut behind him before shrugging off his backpack, “I brought you some of my clothes! They’re too little for me anymore, so I wanted you to have them!”

Asuka’s face brightens as she jumps onto her friend, hugging him tightly, “Thank you so much! You’re the best Tobio!”

Tobio tries to grin at his best friend, but it looks suspiciously like a self-satisfied smirk to the untrained eye, “It’s no problem. No best friend of mine is going to be uncomfortable!”

Asuka’s eyes sparkle as Tobio pushes her off of him gently, shoving one of his arms into the bag and pulling out a yellow sweater and beige knee-length shorts, “Here. I thought you might want the yellow one.”

She almost snatches the clothes out of his hands and grins at him, “Thank you so much; I love this one! It’s my favourite!”

Tobio nods, wearing a vaguely-comical faux-serious expression, “Yeah, I thought so. I’ll step outside so you can get changed.”

She nods as he steps back outside. However he’s not gone for long, since she changes so fast she nearly rips the dress her mother made her wear that morning as she pulls it off. When she reopens the door for her friend, he tries not to laugh at the even-more-dishevelled state of her short orange hair.

He smiles a little and reaches out to her head, rubbing his hand in her hair, “Your hair’s so messy now.”

She rolls her eyes but smiles at the gesture, “Pft, so what?” She pulls away and smirks at him, “I got new Lego set! I bet I could build a better house than you!”

Tobio glares at Asuka, clicking his tongue at the challenge, “Yeah right! Winner gets to eat the loser’s desert!”

Asuka grins cheekily, “You’re on!”

 

Half an hour, 3 competitions and 2 wins for Tobio later, Hinata-san is knocking at her daughter’s door, stepping in as she’s speaking.

“Hey guys, dinner’ll be…ready…soon…”

She’s greeted with the image of Tobio and Asuka arguing over whether Tobio’s last win counts or not, but Asuka is wearing clothes she’s hadn’t ever bought her.

“Asuka, sweetheart?”

Asuka turns to her mother with a slightly annoyed expression, probably still mad that Tobio thinks he won when _clearly_ her red and yellow house with the car and flags is better than Tobio’s blue and green house with the man on the roof.

Hinata-san continues speaking without a verbal answer, “Where did those clothes come from?”

Asuka looks down at her clothes and shrugs, “Tobio brought them for me. He said they’re too little for him and that I could keep them.”

Tobio turns to Hinata-san and nods, “Yeah. I wanted to help. Hinata-san? How come you make Asu-kun wear dresses and pink stuff?”

Hinata-san makes a confused expression at Tobio but answers him anyway, “Because she’s a girl. That’s what girls wear. And you shouldn’t use –kun, you use –chan for girls.”

Tobio shakes his head with a frown, “No, you’re wrong. Asu-kun is a boy, not a girl. He even told me so.”

Hinata-san looks at Asu, who is refusing to look at his mother, “Asuk-,” she restarts, “Asu, what does he mean?”

At the use of the Tobio’s nickname, Asu glances up at his mother before looking down again, “I’m a boy. I don’t like having a girl’s name. I don’t like wearing girls’ clothes. I don’t wanna be a sister or a mommy, I wanna be a brother and a daddy. You can’t complain anyway because then you’ll have a boy and a girl, because you have Natsu now so just let me be a boy okay?”

Hinata-san just stares at Asu for a little while with her mouth hanging open, not knowing what to say. After a few seconds, she composes herself and closes it, looking at Tobio, “Tobio, sweetie, can you go downstairs and stand with your mom? I need to talk to Asu.”

Tobio nods but puts on his best “scary” expression, “Okay. But don’t yell at him! If you yell at him, I won’t be happy. Asu-kun is my best friend, okay?”

Hinata-san nods and smiles, “I promise I won’t yell Tobio; just go to your mom.”

Tobio nods and leaves without another word.

 

7 years later…

 

After a long talk with Hinata-san and a few appointments with a gender specialist, Hinata Asuka was no more and Hinata Shoyo was born. His mom put away all of his old clothes for his younger sister Natsu and bought him a brand new wardrobe, redecorated his room and made all the necessary legal changes. Hinata Shoyo was officially a boy and all was good!

At least…it was until Shoyo reached puberty at the ripe age of 14 (he was a very late bloomer). He started to develop breasts and he started having periods. This, quite understandably, caused a lot of problems for Shoyo, since he had a daily reminder that his body wasn’t quite right for him. He went into a depression and started to isolate himself, refusing to go anywhere other than school… And that including going out with Kageyama Tobio. Shoyo and Tobio were still as much best friends now as they were 7 years ago, and they were always both there for each other in every circumstance. This meant that when Shoyo started refusing to go out at all, Tobio was thoroughly confused. He knew that something must be wrong, because Shoyo was quieter in school, he wasn’t coming out and he didn’t even call Tobio on the telephone, like he always did when he wasn’t feeling good. So one day, Tobio decided he was going to find out what was upsetting his best friend.

Tobio walked up to the door of the Hinata residence, knocking twice. Hinata-san opened the door and looked almost shocked to see Tobio standing there, “Oh, Tobio! How nice to see you, dear.”

Tobio nodded and looked behind her, “Is Shoyo home?”

Hinata-san cleared her thought, “Yes, he is. But he doesn’t want to see anybody lately.”

Tobio frowned and looked back at Hinata-san, “Yeah, that’s what I thought. Is he okay?”

Hinata-san smiled at the boy, “He’s not sick but he hasn’t been feeling himself lately, that’s all. He’ll appreciate you asking though.”

Tobio nodded again and looked back into the house, a frown on his face, “Can I ask what’s wrong? I don’t like the idea that he’s feeling so bad he doesn’t wanna see me.”

Hinata-san tries not to laugh at Tobio and says, “I don’t know whether it’s my place to say, honestly. I’m sorry.”

Tobio sighs and frowns harder, looking at the ground, “Okay. I’m sorry to bother you, Hinata-kaa-san. Can you tell Shoyo I was worried about him? Tell him to call me or something.”

Hinata-san nods and Tobio turns away, starting to walk down the street. Hinata-san just watches him walk away, then sighs.

She calls out to him, “Tobio?”

He turns around, still looking disheartened and worried, “Yeah?”

She nudges her head in the direction of the house, “Come on inside, I’ll see if Shoyo wants to talk.”

Tobio’s eyes light up a little and he runs back to the house, “Thank you so much, Okaa-san! Thank you!”

Knowing the house as well as his own, Tobio leaves his shoes by the door and runs to the front room, sitting on the sofa. Hinata-san excuses herself and goes upstairs. For the duration of this time, Tobio amuses himself with a thread hanging off of his jacket. After 10 minutes, Hinata-san comes downstairs and Tobio jumps and twists around in his seat to look at her.

She stands in front of him and smiles, “He said you can go up, but you have to excuse the mess of his room.”

Tobio grins and nods happily. He jumps out of his seat, bowing before Hinata-san, “Yes, thank you so much!”

Hinata-san laughs gently and smiles, “Don’t worry about it. He could do with some cheering up.”

Tobio quickly goes upstairs and walks to Shoyo’s door, knocking gently, “Shoyo?”

He can hear a shuffling from in the room then a muffled “come in”.

He pushes open the door and sees a pile of blankets, and presumably Shoyo, on the bed and the room is covered in clothes. He walks to the bed and touches the pile lightly, “Hey Shoyo? Are you okay?”

Shoyo sighs, “Not really. But you shouldn’t worry.”

Tobio rolls his eyes, sitting on the bed next to the other, “Don’t be a dumbass. Of course I’m gonna worry about you.” He hesitates for a moment, “…Do you wanna talk about it?”

He feels Shoyo shrug from under his pile of blankets and he says, “I don’t know. Kind of, but then kind of not too. I wanna tell you because you’re my best friend, but then I don’t want to because I don’t want anyone to know. It’s bad enough my mom knows.”

Tobio pats the pile and nods, “I know it’s probably hard because if it wasn’t something important then I would already know. But you know that you can tell me and I won’t judge or tell anyone else right?”

Shoyo sighs again and then relents, “Okay, I trust you… You know how my body… You know how I don’t have the same type of body as you?” Tobio makes a hum of acknowledgement, “Well, my body’s decided it wants to become a women despite the fact that I don’t want to.”

Tobio frowns and looks at the blankets, “I’m sorry Shoyo. That must be really hard for you. But you just have to tell yourself that no matter how your body looks, you’re a boy. Because you are. And hey, there’s probably something you can do about it anyway. Something to stop it.”

Shoyo pulls the blanket from over his head and Tobio is shocked. His hair is messier than usual (it reminds Tobio of when they were kids), his eyes are red and puffy, most likely from crying, and, most shockingly, Tobio can see small bumps beneath Shoyo’s t-shirt.

Shoyo looks pretty impressed as he speaks, “Really? You think so?”

Tobio nods, “Yeah, of course. When was the last time you saw your doctor?”

“It was a few years ago now. But I think he said I can see him whenever. Why?”

Tobio shrugs, “I was just thinking that maybe you could just ask him. If it’s this upsetting and this painful, the doctors have to have a solution, right?”

Shoyo nods, smiling, “Okay, good idea Tobio. Thank you.”

He smiles at Tobio with the most real smile he had given in a few weeks and Tobio finds himself smiling back without realising.

Tobio nods at his friend, “It’s no problem; I just wanted to help. I don’t like it when you’re sad, you’re my best friend Shoyo.”

Shoyo blushes a little, “You too, Tobio. You know, everyone says you’re scary but they just don’t know the real you. You’re cute really.”

Tobio clicks his tongue and looks away from his friend, “I am not cute.”

Shoyo giggles and kisses Tobio on the cheek, “Yes you are.”

Tobio’s eyes shoot to the other’s face and his cheeks turn scarlet, “What was that?!”

Shoyo is blushing too, but he plays innocent, “What was what?”

Tobio’s becomes more flustered at the image of Shoyo blushing, “Y-you kissed me!”

Shoyo giggles again, hiding his mouth behind his hand, “Oh, that. Yeah, I did.”

The dark haired boy is confused at Shoyo’s casual attitude towards the incident and subconsciously yells, “Yeah, but why?”

Shoyo smiles and shrugs, “I wanted to.”

Tobio just stares at his friend as his heart races and face burns.

Shoyo’s eyes widen and he gasps, “Oh! Did… Did you not like it? I’m sorry!”

Tobio shakes his head violently, “No! It’s not that I didn’t like it, I just didn’t expect it. That’s all.”

Shoyo’s eyes return to normal and he blushes again, “Okay. So you did like it? Does that mean you like _me_?”

Tobio clears his throat and looks at his hands in his lap, “I mean, I guess so.”

Shoyo smiles and leans to Tobio, kissing him again, “Okay. I like you too.”

Tobio looks up and nods, smiling again, “Okay. Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Asuka: "Asu", meaning to fly; "-ka", meaning bird  
> I hope you liked it! :)  
> Once again, leave a comment if you found an error you want me to correct! :) And if you got the time and a love for trans!Hinata like me, make sure to check out my 2 other kagehina fics, feat. protective kags and trans!Hinata :D
> 
> tumblr: raythegay.tumblr.com


End file.
